


Fake Smiles

by websky



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But he's got to help himself first, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Coffee Shops, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mentor/Protégé, Modeling, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Running Away, Saving One Another, Science Experiments, Zack's here to the rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/websky/pseuds/websky
Summary: Zack works at the coffee shop Seventh Heaven. Though it’s really a chance for Zack to hide from his old employer, the talent agency Shinra. After an incident two years ago sent him running, Zack hopes he’ll never be discovered as he bides his time serving lattes. Though that may be impossible after Zack meets Cloud again, a boy who is stuck under both Sephiroth and Shinra’s wrath. And Cloud will need Zack’s help if he ever wants to leave Sephiroth.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Aerith Gainsborough & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Tifa Lockhart, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 37
Kudos: 96





	1. The First Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story deals with both rape and abuse, though not graphically. 
> 
> Appropriate warnings will be posted on triggering chapters.  
> Please be advised while reading, and look after your own safety and mental health.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack works and meets a blonde friend.

**Chapter 1**

Seventh Heaven, the once bar now turned coffee shop. Apparently, it was to keep up with the Midgar trends. Zack wasn’t really sure the real reason why it had changed from a bar into a coffee shop though. He just remembered coming to the bar after one of his old modelling gigs in what felt like a lifetime ago. Zack was trying to forget those days now.

Zack poured the foam over the drink he was making. Curating it into the shape of a heart. “Here’s your extra-sweet vanilla latte,” he said. Zack plastered a smile on his face. It was genuine; he really meant it when he smiled. Okay, maybe not to the super annoying customers, but even then he tried to smile to brighten their days. It was all he really could do now. 

“Thanks,” Jessie said, grabbing the drink from him. She took a quick sip then smiled. “Wow, you’ve really gotten good since you took over my job.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Zack said waving a hand. He cleaned the coffee machine, some steam coming after he moved a dial. 

“Think you’ll stick around for good now?” Jessie asked, leaning against the bar. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail, and she was dressed in a lilac tank-top and cargo pants. It suited her better than a dress or apron, Zack thought.

“You said it was temporary, but you’ve been here more than a year now.”

Shrugging, Zack put down his wash-cloth. He eyed the door, no customer in sight. The coffee shop while not one door in the grave, certainly lacked customers after the morning rush hour. “I don’t know, it’s kind of dull, at these moments.”Though Zack did get bored, it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy his time here.

Sensing that, Jessie hedged in a “But. . .?”

“He’ll be staying,” Tifa said rounding the corner with a box of the new coffee grounds.

Zack wandered over to help her with where she’d set the box down. Past him would have insisted he help move the heavy box from the back room. But after knowing Tifa the last few months Zack was pretty sure she could handle it herself. She might even be offended if he offered more than a few times.

“Yeah, yeah.” Zack sighed. He used the end of his nail to open up the tape on the cardboard box Tifa just brought in. “I’m staying for at least a bit longer.” Mostly because he had nowhere left to go otherwise.

“What would I do without my ex-first class model?” Tifa winked at him.

Zack scratched his head. He knew that Jessie and Tifa both knew he used to be part of Shinra’s talent department in the past. But he didn’t like the fact Tifa was admitting it so openly. Even if the coffee shop was empty, he was trying to keep a low profile. And bringing up his old life didn’t sit well in Zack’s stomach. He wondered even if it was okay for the gang from Seventh Heaven to know about his past. It might someday come back to hurt them, and that was the last thing Zack wanted.

Though without his job here, he wouldn’t have been able to keep that low profile he so desperately wanted.

Though Midgar may be the first place Shinra would look for their contract-breaching model, it was also one of the last places. The slum especially the least likely place to find one of their past poster pretty boys. Besides, with his glasses and dark contacts, most people didn’t seem to recognize his face. He was just another average pretty boy. And thankfully Seventh Heaven wasn’t known for the upper cliental—those he was more popular with. And even though minor employees of Shinra passed through, none had recognized him so far. Without the mako or his mako eyes, he really was just a normal guy slightly enhanced. Well, in layman’s terms anyway.

Jessie finished off her latte threw it in the trash. “Well, I have a story to track down, wish me luck!” she offered a wave, and the bell at the top of the door rang as it shuttered closed.

Zack crossed his arms. He still couldn’t figure Jessie out like Wedge and Biggs. He knew they were all reporters for Barret’s magazine AVALANCHE—plus part-time coffee-shop employees. But he never really understood why Jessie was helping the crew.

When he’d first met her she was one of the Shinra groupies. Trying to become an actor or aim to be like one of the big three 1st classes. Now though, she didn’t even think about acting, her focus on chasing the underground stories of the slums, and exposing Shinra’s secrets.

Zack looked down at his hand, stretching it in and out. He wasn’t really one to talk on the talent subject though. He, after all, hadn’t even really thought about modelling since he left—ran—from Shinra two years ago.

He'd known he’d grown lax, since leaving. Though he wasn’t their main priority he knew someone would come knocking on his door someday demanding him to go back and fulfill the lifetime contract he’d signed. 

He’d been naïve. Fresh from Gongaga he’d entered Shinra as an intern. Most started there if they were lucky enough to even get hired by the major corporation, but as an intern was where they nailed him. Shinra made every employee sign a lifetime contract as soon as they were employed. If he’d stayed an intern it would have been pretty simple to have left the company, as if Shinra ended the contract it was on their terms. And not many employees would ever give up a job with Shinra so there was no concern. But as a SOLIDER talent, it wasn’t so easy for Zack to leave.

And once Angeal had taken him under his wing there’d been no turning back from Shinra on his own terms.

Zack held his chest, trying to hold in the painful memories that stirred in his chest.

Even though he shouldn’t have been able to run, he had. Safe, at least for now.

Zack watched Tifa put away some of the coffee on a high shelf. He reached over and put in another package next to hers from the box. His chest hurt just slightly as she smiled at him in thanks.

He pictured the fire, the arms grabbing him, the people he’d left behind. Sephiroth.

“Hey?” Tifa’s face appeared in front of him, her brow furrowed. “You good?”

Zack nodded, picking himself back up with a plastered smile. “Yeah, sorry, I’m good. Just the heat is all.”

Tifa hummed, walking over to the thermostat and turning it down.

She stretched, as Zack put away the last item from the box. “I have to pick up Marlene today,” Tifa mentioned, picking up the cardboard box. She punched it to flatten it for the recycling. “Do you mind watching the shop this afternoon? I doubt we’ll be busy.”

“Not in the least.”

“Perfect.” Tifa clapped her hands together. “I don’t say this enough. But I’m actually so grateful Aerith brought you here Zack.” Tifa looked away before saying, “It’s hard to find guys like you anymore.”

She seemed to be thinking of something far off, as her hands fumbled over each other. She did that a lot, but Zack didn’t blame her. After all, her hometown had burnt to a crisp, with little to no survivors only two years ago. Tifa was lucky she was able to smile at all anymore. Zack wondered what he’d do if his hometown had burnt down.

 _Be a coward and not the role model Angeal wanted you to be._ Zack thought sickly.

Zack scratched his chin, trying to take his mind off those thoughts. “Ah, where’s Barret anyway. Doesn’t he usually look forward to picking up Marlene?”

Tifa shrugged. “I’m sure he’s almost crying over the fact he’s missing a day. But you know— he’s off somewhere trying to expose Shinra’s dirty secrets. Apparently, he’s on some ‘undercover’ assignment. Though how a man Barret size can go undercover beats the heck out of me.” Tifa tapped her foot, the bell to their front door rang as a mother and daughter pair came inside. “I better finish unloading, you got these guys?”

“No problemo!” he gave her a thumbs up, as he went to take the customers’ orders.

By the time Tifa did end up leaving, it was already past the lunch rush—if you could call it that. It was near two and Zack had already made himself a third cup of coffee, and cleaned the tables two times over. Instead of waiting behind the counter like he was supposed to, he sat under the wall clock; hand behind his head as he leaned back in the chair.

He was bored. And there were many days like this at the shop. But at least being bored was better than running. He wondered if Aerith ever got bored of raising her flowers in the church. Probably not, she wasn't the type. 

_“You could stay,”_ she’d asked him almost a year ago now at the church. 

And he probably could have stayed with her. Even though some of the Turk’s of the talent agents elite security team knew of his existence, they wouldn’t make a move on him or Aerith. There were deals put in place. As long as Sephiroth continued to make a profit for the agency, he doubted things would unfold too badly for him if he remained under the radar in Midgar.

“Who am I kidding? It could all blow up in my face any day now.” Zack laughed cynically to himself. He draped his hand back from his forehead. The clock ticking made the shop feel like a time bomb. Maybe because to Zack, it was. If staying with Aerith meant she'd be in danger more than she already was, Zack wouldn't risk it. 

Zack pulled down his glasses. It was an impromptu disguise, but one that worked with the contacts. He found it irritating though, hiding his eyes all the time. At one point they had been his pride. The blue mako glow to his eyes that made him stand out in any crowd—made him beautiful according to Shinra.

Now, they were his shame.

He did miss seeing them though, the bright look and colour of the mako. Before everything went sideways all his friends had had that mako look to their eye. It had been comforting being among them. He wondered what he’d feel if he saw another pair of mako eyes now.

The bell at the door rang as a new customer walked in. This was usually a pretty quiet hour, but Zack knew the odd straggler usually wandered in around mid-afternoon. “Welcome,” Zack said, putting his glasses back on and stretching out of his chair. He grabbed his cup of coffee on the table that had run cold. Might as well throw it out, he thought.

Sighing, Zack wandered over to the bar, not really feeling like going back to work after that lulling break under the wall clock. Maybe he’d have another cup of warm coffee after this customer. He’d add sugar, he felt he needed it. A mocha perhaps. Iced would wake him up. 

Zack, yawning was about to get behind the counter. But then he came face to face with something he wasn’t expecting. He dropped the coffee cup, spiling the small amount of leftover coffee. 

A blonde boy stood at the glass door, one arm cradling the other with his eyes downcast. He was shorter than average, and his body itself looked like a contradiction. His muscles were filled at his shoulders out but he was skinny. His clothes were hanging off him. In fact, the shirt he was wearing had to be another person’s— he was practically swimming in it. He wasn’t wearing shoes either. But that wasn’t even the strangest thing about him. 

When he looked up, Zack saw it, that glow, the mako to his eyes.

The first worry Zack had, was that he’d been made. That this was over, that he wouldn’t even be able to hide at Aerith’s church this time because Shinra had found him. Even the Turks who’d been helping him wouldn’t be able to do anything if he got put in Shinra’s custody again.

Those negative thoughts dispersed though when he saw the line of red under the boy’s eyes. Sores from tears. Recent too based on the sniff the guy just gave. 

The blonde wiped his eyes and crossed his arms as if trying to appear calm. He was shivering, and Zack wondered if he should offer him something or turn up the thermostat again.

He stayed silent though, observing the blonde as he wiped off the spilt coffee with his cloth.

There was something about him that looked familiar. Hadn’t there been that one intern at the talent agency? He’d grabbed lunch with him a few times, and he’d been on the Nibelheim trip.

Zack paled.

No, everyone who’d gone on that trip but Sephiroth was dead now, so he couldn’t have ever been at that village. Yet, there was something about the blonde that stood out to Zack.

“Ah, I. . .” the boy wasn’t able to stammer much out, seeming to close in after barely a word, his hands squeezing the sides of his arms.

Zack, like the dumb fool he was, said the first thing that a customer service person working in a coffee shop was supposed to do. “Ah, what can I. . .get for you?”

It was so dumb, but the guy had just wandered into a coffee shop. Maybe he did want some coffee?

Blondie dazed, looked up at Zack again, seeming surprised he’d even been asked. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, dropping his arms. He wasn’t that close, but Zack could tell he was cradling one arm over the other. His face too, there was a red line on it, like he’d slept on the wrong side of his face too long.

Or someone had hit him.

Noticing the lack of shoes again, Zack wondered about this kid’s story. Why had he wandered into Seventh Heaven? Was he on the run, like him? Barret had picked him up as a stray, but that was after much, much convincing.

Scared, Zack asked again, “We have coffee. Or hot chocolate. Maybe a muffin, if you’re interested?”

The boy, seeming to process Zack’s words finally nodded. He walked up to where Zack was. He still hadn’t gone behind the counter, instead of focusing on the slight limp to the blonde’s step. Zack noticing this, said, “Why don’t you take a seat. No need to order from the counter.”

The blond, unsure for a second, nodded before taking a seat at the closest table to the coffee bar.

Well, what a situation. Was Zack supposed to call someone? This kid was troubled it seemed. Maybe he’d gotten in a fight and someone had stolen his shoes. He couldn’t tell how much mako was in his eyes. The blonde could just be a third class talent. There were plenty of them. If someone was famous and promising enough Shinra would invest a little of their assets to make them desirable. But not enough to get them addicted quite yet, that came later.

Zack shuttered. It was just a coincidence this boy had wandered.

“I. . .” the boy stopped himself, clinging to his limp arm again. He took a deep breath as if motivating himself. “I’m. . .looking for Tifa,” the boy finally said. “I heard that. . .that she was here. . .”

Zack frowned, leaning his elbow on the counter after starting the espresso machine. Tifa, huh. An urge of protection flew through Zack. He didn’t know Tifa well, but she had helped him and was special to both him and Aerith. He wouldn’t let some kid mess with that.

Though looking over the blonde, Zack wondered what blondie could do. He was a shrimp, even if he did have a bit of muscle. Tifa would pound him to the ground.

“Tifa eh. And who might you be?” Zack asked.

The boy curled his lip. “It’s Cloud.” 

Cloud, like one up in the sky.

“You got a last name Cloud?”

“Strife,” he said softer. “Cloud Strife.”

A familiarity struck Zack after the full name.

Someone he’d met at Shinra. They hadn’t spent that much time together, and there was no way he had had mako, but that name, that introduction rang a bell.

Zack wouldn’t mention that to Cloudy here though. If he used to work for Shinra and was working for them now— well Zack’s cover was already blown.

“Mm, well Cloud, what exactly do you want with Tifa?”

Cloud grabbed his pants and blushed—though they might have been shorts, it was hard to tell, Cloud’s body was swimming in them.

So he didn’t have shoes, and was wearing clothes way too big for him that probably weren’t his own. With a few injuries to add to his body, it really seemed like the blonde was running away.

Was this guy, like him?

“I, she’s my. . .friend.” Cloud grabbed his head as if a headache was coming on—or was already there. “I think.”

Zack wondered about texting Tifa. But something told him to hold off and examine Cloud’s character first. If he worked for Shinra, Zack might need to flee, and warning Tifa would just make her worry. He had to be extremely clear on all the parameters surrounding Cloud here.

Still, maybe he should offer the poor guy a drink at least. He had been in the mood for a mocha after all.

“Well Cloud, why don’t we start you off with a coffee. You like mochas?”

Cloud peered upward, his eyes were bright. The mako was even livelier than Zack had noticed earlier. Green and blue swirling around each other like jellyfish chasing each other in a small globe aquarium. The guy must have had as much mako as a first-class. More it looked like.

That was impossible.

“I don’t have any money,” Cloud said, interrupting Zack’s thoughts. “But, I. . .if it’s not too much trouble can I get a water?”

Zack hummed for a second, leaning into the counter. Who was this guy?

“This coffee’s on the house,” Zack said. “Pick whatever you like.”

Cloud bit into his lip, leaning further into the chair he’d positioned himself in. “I-I . .don’t know what I like,” he finally admitted.

A flutter beat in Zack’s chest.

Cloud was such a contradiction, but Zack’s heart was still beating like it was. For some reason, Cloud just seemed so cute. His face too, the roundness and those cheekbones, he was surely Shinra top-looks material. Well, even if he hadn’t been before, the mako would have made him prettier either way. Zack believed Cloud’s looks were probably more inherently natural though. Those cheekbones weren’t going to lie no matter how much mako was absorbed into his body to make him look better.

Oh, that might have been it, Zack thought.

This guy was a mako junkie. Barret himself had done a story in his underground magazine about them. It was hard to get hands-on condensed mako. It was expensive on the black market, but it existed— everything did Wall Market side of town. Purer was easier to come by, but that stuff killed normal people after three of four trips.

Maybe Cloud had sold everything just for his next hit. Though Cloud was missing part of the dull look junkies had in their eyes. Cloud’s were more, well fearful.

“Have you decided, on something?” Zack asked.

Cloud shook his head. “Just make whatever’s easiest.”

Zack shrugged and got to work on his and Cloud’s mocha— he’d been planning to make one anyway.

As he worked, Zack hummed to the jazz coming through the shop's speakers. He tried to find his phone while he worked to text Tifa about Cloud—but it wasn’t anywhere close by. He probably left it in his jacket in the backroom. He’d track it down later; for now, he kind of didn’t want to take his eyes off Cloud.

There was the chance he was someone Shinra had sent after him.

Maybe it couldn’t hurt to ask him directly though.

Zack finished the drink and wandered out behind the bar. He took a seat on the other side of the table from Cloud, eying him. Cloud shrunk under his gaze.

Close up Zack could definitely see the red mark on his cheek was a bruise from something. Though with the mako in Cloud’s system, he’d probably be fine soon, injuries healed quicker with mako.

“Your eyes,” Zack said, passing the drink down along the table.

Cloud grabbed it gingerly, flinching when he pressed his hands on the cup, before pulling back.

“Are you with Shinra?”

Cloud stopped. His body tensed up as part of his breathing hitched. After a second he gulped, and letting his body relax fully, he grabbed hold of the cup again. “I don’t know,” was what he finally said.

Zack let out a partial laugh. “What do you mean, how can you not know?”

Cloud bit his lip, then took his hands off the cup. He rubbed his cheek as if thinking about the bruise. “I. . .am associated with them,” he finally admitted. “But I wish. . .that I wasn’t.”

If there was a thing to say to Zack to make him less suspicious, Cloud had said it.

So he was with Shinra, but he didn’t want to be.

Maybe Tifa had told Cloud she’d help him getaway. Though Zack wouldn’t fault Tifa for helping the guy out; that did ruin his cover somewhat. He was all for helping those like him, but he also had his own butt to cover. So he hoped, selfishly, that Cloud wasn’t here for that reason.

“Have you tried it?” Zack asked, deciding to change the subject. “The drink?”

Rhetorical, Zack knew Cloud hadn’t tried it. But he wanted him to at least have a sip before he started up their conversation again.

“Oh, no,” Cloud said, scrambling to pick the drink up. He brought it to his lips and flinched, but then, after a short pause and a light cool of his breath, took a sip of the beverage. He smiled after, and Zack felt his heart skip a beat again. There was just something about him that was so sweet and endearing.

“It’s nice,” he said. “Nicer than anything I’ve tasted in a while.”

Cloud started crying, a few tears going down his cheeks he had to wipe up with his hand.

Zack was startled by it. Maybe he’d been approaching this all wrong.

“Sorry,” Cloud said, his tears already drying. “It’s just, I shouldn’t be here.” Cloud pushed his chair back and headed for the door, leaving the drink behind.

“Wait, where are you going?” Zack asked, getting out of his own chair and following after him.

Cloud shrugged, a cynical look to the smile he gave Zack. “I should have never come here, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Zack repeated.

This didn’t feel right; there was something, wrong here. Shouldn’t he reach out, help right now, Zack thought.

The fire flashed before Zack’s eyes. Those people, everyone he’d left behind in Tifa’s hometown. The jab of the needle, the look of menace. Sephiroth.

Zack felt sick.

Still smiling, Cloud walked over to the door, pressing a hand to the handle.

But Zack, he didn’t feel he’d finished their conversation yet, figured this person out. The reason for his cries.

“Wait,” Zack said, stopping Cloud at the door. Zack felt confused, his hand reached out. “Can you come back tomorrow?”

Why was he asking this of a potential spy? What did Zack have to gain, by asking this boy Cloud to come back tomorrow? For some reason though, it felt like the right thing to do.

Cloud paused for a second, seeming to think things over. “Um. . .well. . .” he stopped saying whatever he was going to say. Thinking over things just a bit longer as his hand dropped from the door. “Alright,” he finally said. “Tomorrow, I’ll come back.”

He smiled brightly. Zack knew it wasn’t fake either; not in the slightest.

“I’ll see you then, I guess,” Zack said. He wondered if there was something else he could say, to make the boy stay longer. Though he knew it was already too late. The bell rang as Cloud opened the door.

“Bye Zack.”

And the bell rang again as the door crashed closed. Zack stood in a haze as he watched Cloud turn the corner outside.

It wasn’t till a few minutes later that Zack realized he’d never given Cloud his name.


	2. The Second Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud ends up back with a displeased Sephiroth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning for Abuse and Brief Mentions of Sexual Assault, and (Slight) self-harm (nails digging into skin).

**Chapter 2**

Cloud rushed out of Seventh Heaven.

He was such an idiot, why did he even think would happen if he could find Tifa? Did he honestly think he could run away from his problems by just having a friend nearby? Tifa and him weren’t even friends, acquaintances if anything.

 _All that’s left of home_ , Cloud thought as he chewed on the edge of his thumb.

But then, Zack, of all people, was the person there to greet him at Seventh Heaven. Of everyone he could see, why was Zack the one that happened to be there?

Cloud grabbed at his elbow Cloud stopped in the street. Someone who was annoyed by his sudden stop brushed past him and pushed him to the side. Cloud ended up leaning his head back on one of the slum buildings. A headache jumping out at him as he squeezed his elbow.

He felt so stupid. Why did he ever think he could run?

A few slum stranglers gave Cloud some odd glances. Cloud wondered how long he had before he was found. Not long, if things worked out as they usually did.

Moving his hand down his arm, Cloud pressed a hand over his bruise. It’d been a blackened purple yesterday, now a yellowish-green, tomorrow it’d be barely noticeable. Cloud tilted his head, looking upward, as he leaned into the slum building to keep himself from collapsing.

He was so stupid, for every turn he made, he always made another mistake.

Limping slightly still, Cloud made his way over to the subway train station, sitting at a bench and waiting for the next to arrive. When he got on, he'd let it take him back to the upscale district where Sephiroth’s apartment was.

He covered his mouth to try and ease away from that feeling of nausea. He felt sick, not just from the train, but of how his thoughts were being jumbled in his head. Of how things kept working in Shinra and Sephiroth’s favour, him returning exactly to where they wanted him.

Why did it have to be him?

Cloud pictured Zack at the coffee shop.

For some reason, he didn’t have the mako glow to his eye. Contacts, Cloud wondered. Or maybe a cure for mako in general. But if that really was true, Cloud suspected Shinra would know about it. No, it seemed more likely Zack was hiding the mako in some way.

Cloud pictured Zack’s friendly smile he’d seen in the hallway. It made his chest feel giddy, thinking of those sweet melancholy days. 

Cloud let out a mechanical laugh as the train came to a stop. Workers were already on the other side of the platform, ready to go back down to the slum areas where they lived after a hard day of work for Shinra. Cloud wished he was one of them. He wished that he’d never left his hometown for Midgar that day. Only to return to it and see it ruined by Sephiroth. He wondered if it would have been better, if he’d just burned there like the rest.

Cloud pushed past the people coming on the train. No one seemed to mind him as he made his way past, his eyes turned down. He walked down the street of tall buildings, his arms crossed as if to bite off the nervous shivering his body was suffering through. He made his way to one of the taller buildings owned by Shinra. Cloud was grateful at least it wasn’t the headquarters. Sephiroth used to live there in Shinra’s penthouse employee suites. But maybe even Sephiroth didn’t want it going around what Cloud was to him. More likely, Shinra didn’t want bad publicity to spread about their number one star.

“Yo,” Reno said when he got close to the building's double-glass doors. He had his baton at his waist and was hitting it lightly against his knee, standing with the other arm crossed. “You enjoy your little field trip.”

Cloud turned his head in shame.

He wondered if Sephiroth already knew. Did he honestly think that he could get away from these people? 

“You’re lucky,” Reno said, leaning back on the glass full-scale window next to the entrance. There was usually security at the front door of this building, but now it was only Reno. He had been waiting for him, most likely.

“I was about to send out a search party.”

Sighing, Cloud shook his head. “Really, all for me?” he said; though his tone didn’t have the appropriate ‘umph’ or bite he wanted.

Reno cracked a smirk. “Wouldn’t want our favourite first-class to go crazy again, now would we.”

Cloud scrunched up his hands.

That was it; that was his entire purpose of his being to Shinra. To appease Sephiroth’s anger. His eternal punching bag and whore. 

It was laughable too, the recourses they’d put in place, that Sephiroth would put in place, to make sure that Cloud would remain loyal and never leave his cage.

Though that wasn’t the reason why he’d run this morning. He’d been locked in this apartment the better part of the last two years. And sure he’d been allowed out from time to time, really all depended on Seph’s mood, but it was all via permission through him and the Turks. Cissenei was nice, she let him go out for walks sometimes on the promise he’d come back, and she never told Sephiroth about it. Reno though, sure he was cocky, but most of the time he was a loyal dog to the organization. And this morning he hadn’t been allowed out.

The real reason he’d left this morning was because he knew what came tonight. He’d been scared, and like a deer in the headlights, he’d made a break for it without thinking of the consequences.

But Cloud didn’t want to fade into eternity tonight. For his eyes to gain that extra glow of what the populace considered most eternally beautiful.

“Well midget, better get upstairs before your boyfriend gets home.” Reno smirked.

Cloud clicked his tongue and walked past the door that Reno swung open for him. Cloud prayed; that Reno hadn’t said anything to Shinra, but he had his doubts about the guy. If anything, he was one of the worst Turks of the bunch. Even the way he’d just said _boyfriend_ _gets home,_ it was as if there was a hint of sarcasm to what he was saying. It made Cloud’s stomach roll.

Making his way into the elevator Cloud pressed the button for the top floor. He thought it would ask for the key code, but it didn’t, whisking him to the top. A very bad sign.

The elevator stopped at Sephiroth’s private floor and dinged to let Cloud know he’d arrived. Cloud didn’t leave the elevator though. He instead marvelled in fear at Sephiroth’s stature by the window. His hand was above him as he looked down below at the city of Midgar.

“They’re insignificant,” Sephiroth said his voice maniacal. He looked Cloud’s way. He really hoped the elevator doors would close for him, but they stayed open. Cloud knew it’d be worse if he ran now, or tried to press another button to get whisked away.

He walked out into their apartment, the floor-to-ceiling windows giving enough light to not need an artificial one during the afternoon. Cloud wondered if the artificial light would have made things better, tempered Sephiroth’s mood. Cloud never knew which Sephiroth he’d meet day after day.

“Are you so curious?” he asked. 

Cloud brought his head down. It’d be worse if he made eye contact. “About what?”

Sephiroth gestured down below. “To the vermin who walk this planet beneath us.”

Just how did someone respond to that? “Not particularly,” Cloud said as calmly as possible.

Sephiroth nodded his head as if he understood Cloud. Maybe he did, in some sick way.

Seph walked into the living space, a dip in a step going downward. A coffee cup was still on their coffee table. In a calm manner, he picked it up, and without warning, Cloud heard it shatter behind him.

With Sephiroth’s strength and accuracy it could have hit him, he missed on purpose, Cloud told himself.

“Why did you leave?” Sephiroth finally asked, turning back to the window and crossing his arms. “Do you find the people in the slums so fascinating?”

 _Maybe_ , Cloud thought to himself. He was more wondering why Sephiroth was even home. He was supposed to be at work, he’d had a photoshoot today. Reno probably had said something then. Or Tseng, any one of them could have ratted on him the moment he left the apartment. Though, he thought this time, it wasn’t in Shinra’s favour for letting Sephiroth know he’d left. Because after all, Seph had probably ignored his schedule in order to come home and see his return.

Shirna had to be just as careful, of how they handled Sephiroth during his different moods.

“I asked you a question,” Sephiroth said, turning to face Cloud. “I expect you to answer puppet.”

Cloud cleared his throat, the nickname causing goosebumps along his arms. “I. . .I don’t care for anyone but you Seph.”

“Is that why you’re wearing my clothes?” he asked.

Cloud hummed. He couldn’t exactly answer with the fact Sephiroth didn’t allow Cloud to own any of his own clothes in the house. If they ever went out Sephiroth supplied him something. A rare occurrence nowadays.

“Of course,” Cloud answered, giving Sephiroth that fake smile. He hoped he’d believe it.

Sephiroth made his way over to Cloud, his hand drifting through his blonde hair. Cloud flinched slightly, and Sephiroth must have noticed because his fingers dipped to Cloud’s neck. He squeezed, lifting Cloud off his feet. His slit eyes stared into him with just as much malice as you’d expect from someone strangling you. Cloud reached for his neck, unable to breathe. But Sephiroth was quick this time around, throwing him to the floor with a thud next to the broken coffee cup.

“If you’re going to lie, at least make it convincing,” Sephiroth said, his hands on his hips as he wandered to their kitchen.

Cloud coughed getting his breath back. He felt so powerless next to the star.

He wondered briefly if he should have stayed at Tifa’s café and asked Zack for help. Zack hadn’t even remembered him, but he knew that Zack was the type of guy who would have helped.

But if Shinra knew CLoud was in the slums then maybe they knew he was at the café.

Maybe seeing Tifa’s face would have gotten Cloud to stay even with that knowledge. A friendly face that wasn’t against him. The fact that he hadn’t risked staying and trying to hide there to see Tifa's face, proved what a coward he was though.

Sephiroth opened their fridge door and pulled out a locked black case. He set it on the counter, steam coming out as he opened up the lock on it with a thumb scan.

Cloud wrapped his arms around himself, knowing exactly what was inside the case. Scared to look, but forcing himself to look upward, he watched as Sephiroth pumped some of what was in the cold metal tube into the needle provided in the case. He smiled as he held the green liquid in front of his eyes.

“No, please, no,” Cloud said. His voice was so quiet he was having trouble hearing it. But Sephiroth did, he always did.

After this injection, he’d hear him even better. Their connection was about to grow stronger.

Tears leaked across Cloud’s cheeks. He should have run away, he should have gotten away— it would have been so much easier. But here he was, about to be taken in again.

“Strip,” Sephiroth ordered.

Cloud refused. He gripped his arms over themselves. His nails dug into his own flesh, breaking the skin. “Please, no. Sephiroth, I promise to listen to you, so don’t. . .” Cloud dropped his hands, crouching on the floor, bowing his head, begging, “Please, please just don’t. I’ll do anything.”

Sephiroth kept his smirk, and tilted his head, part of a strand of his silver hair escaping as he did so. 

“I won’t ask again Cloud.”

The lull, the pull to his voice, it was stronger than Cloud ever wanted to hear. He stood up, and still crying, Cloud took off his—Sephiroth’s—shirt. He lingered for a second, and it wasn’t till Sephiroth adjusted his hair that Cloud stripped off the pants. He stood there shaking in his underwear. 

Sephiroth kept staring at him, hand on the mako needle. “I’m waiting Cloud.”

Sniffling, Cloud pulled down his undergarments, standing in the middle of the room without clothes on.

“Now,” Sephiroth said, walking over with the shot. “Let’s do this in the bedroom.”

Cloud still shaking, made his way to their bedroom guided by Sephiroth’s gentle hand. He sat on their king bed still shivering after Sephiroth pushed him forward. He hugged his bare arms as Sephiroth stayed by the doorframe.

Cloud had his hands grab onto their duvet. Something to squeeze, anything to convince Sephiroth otherwise. “I. . .I, let’s do it together,” Cloud said, a plead to his voice he hated hearing. “We can. . .forget about the mako, and make love. . .” he wanted to barf after saying that.

Sephiroth, to Cloud’s surprise, did seem a bit caught off guard by the offer.

He walked over to the bed, and Cloud flinched as he sat down and put the needle on the bedside table. He put a hand over Cloud’s head, pulling it so his head rested on Sephiroth’s shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t have to use the mako, if you wouldn’t stop running from me Cloud.”

What a lie, even if Sephiroth stopped, Shinra would still force him. If he was discarded by Sephiroth, Cloud would be brought right to the Beauty and Science Department. Just another thing weighing on him every moment he decided day in and out to stay with the man.

Cloud was still crying, but he felt Sephiroth wipe one of the tears from his cheek. Cloud moved his hands to under his elbows. He squeezed. 

During these quiet moments, he did seem soft, loving even, as he kept Cloud close to him. Cloud hated to admit that, but Sephiroth did love him, in his own sick way. Cloud wasn’t sure if it was love one might have for a prized possession or a person. But either way, it did make things feel just a tiny bit better; if he thought everything Sephiroth was doing was out of some sick sense of love.

Sephiroth pried Cloud’s hands off his arms. Small blood spots from where his nails dug in visible once he finally got them away from Cloud’s skin. Grabbing his hand and clutching it, there was a partial plea to his face as he said, “Do you want me to take you to the Beauty and Science Department. To Hojo Cloud?”

Cloud gulped. After a short pause, he shook his head, still trying not to throw up as Sephiroth’s hand graced his cheek.

“I need to do this to you Cloud. If I don’t, they’ll take you from me someday. At least, if I do it here, if I keep convincing them of your value to me, they won’t do anything to harm you.”

Cloud hated to admit that Sephiroth had a point. Despite the fact, that Sephiroth harmed in so many of the same ways, if not worse ways, that the Beauty and Science Department ever had. At least with Beauty and Science, he was nothing more than a tool, to Sephiroth, Cloud was something to be used and punished. Forced so, so many times, to lie in bed with Sephiroth, lay still as he marked and intruded upon his body. 

_You could have stayed at Seventh Heaven, there was a third option,_ Cloud thought idly. He had to stop thinking that. He of course had already made his stupid choice.

Sephiroth guided Cloud’s arm downward, gripping his wrist he held it in place. Cloud tried to escape for a quick moment, but Sephiroth’s strength was immense, there was no escaping it. He remembered that after he knew where Sephiroth squeezed would leave bruised marks.

He stopped trying as Sephiroth grabbed the needle and sprayed out a small bit of mako from it. Finding the vein on his arm, Sephiroth injected it into Cloud, not giving Cloud any more chances to prepare.

It was complete numbness at first. Though he did feel dizzy as he fell into Sephiroth’s torso. The voice in his head, _his_ voice, seemed to get louder. This connection, a way to see with his eyes, a way to become beautiful, as Shinra would say.

Gosh, he hated it.

Cloud remembered it as he thought back.

In Niflheim, where barely any big news from the great city of Midgar reached them, they got magazines of Sephiroth. Of the few DVDs and CDs arriving in their hometown, he was in them. And posters, the local store only sold about three, but Sephiroth’s face was on all three of them.

Cloud had hung one up in his bedroom. And since none of the village kids would talk to him anyway, Sephiroth became the figure that Cloud aspired to be. He recited his lines, posed as he did in the magazine, even tried to make similar outfits to the one he wore. He idolized him, for the better part of his childhood.

When he turned sixteen he told his mom that he was headed to Midgar to become a star just like Sephiroth. He’d told Tifa that up on the water tower that night. How he planned on getting a set of mako eyes, and becoming truly beautiful in the world's eye just like Sephiroth. All celebrities had them, and the brighter they shone, the more you were loved by the world—so the stories said.

After hitchhiking his way across the continent, Cloud made his way over to Midgar. It was a city of dreams, where most all TV shows and films were made. Where singers performed, and where the prettiest of the prettiest lived.

Practically on the street for a bit, Cloud had had to try out eight times at eight different Shinra branches in the city just to get a proper interview. And after that fifth time getting to the second interview phase, he’d finally been hired as a Shinra intern.

It was the modelling department, not the films or television like he’d wanted, or even the record company. But still, he thought it was amazing he’d even gotten a chance to make it into the department at all. Cloud knew that he was pretty, not that pretty, but good-look enough that the modelling department at least gave him a second look to hire him as an intern. It might have helped that he was younger. It didn’t help that he was shorter than most people working with him, but he suspected the guy hiring him just liked his face and didn’t expect him to go past the intern phase.

And as an intern and employee of Shinra, Cloud had been allowed to audition for them. He was turned down multiple, multiple times, but he still got first dibs at the modelling auditions in his department.

It was after trying out at least a dozen different times that his supervisor called him in.

“You’re just too short kid. Yeah, you got a somewhat nice face, but so does everyone who works here. You’re just not really SOLDIER talent material, so stop auditioning.”

Cloud’s dreams were crushed with just that one sentence.

However, it was after that very audition he’d met Zack.

Zack had found him crying between the vending machines late that night. Picking him up, Zack had dragged him out to a nearby bar where they’d had a few drinks. Zack had been the first friendly face to Cloud since he’d arrived. Someone with mako eyes, on his way to becoming a first-class SOLDIER talent, had been nice to him.

They hadn’t really met after that, though Cloud waved to Zack all the time in the halls. Cloud was kind of easy to miss, but Zack always smiled at him. Cloud wished, that he’d had the nerve to ask him out for drinks again.

He didn’t though, and it wasn’t till Cloud was called in by his supervisor that he got the opportunity to even talk to Zack again.

“I hear you’re from Niflheim?” he’d said. “The Beauty and Science Department needs to head out that way. It’s being kept under wraps, but they’ll need assistance in their journey and when they arrive. Seems you can help.”

Cloud agreed before he even knew Zack and Sephiroth were taking part in the trip.

If he’d only said no, or gotten his chance to speak with Zack sooner, then he might have still been trying to join the very Shinra he so despised now, to be one of their talents just as he’d dreamed.

A mindless haze had fallen over Cloud’s vision. He felt the prick, and another batch of numbness entered his skin.

It felt like cold ice had entered his veins and it became even harder for Cloud to concentrate after that prick. The green haze over his eyes was so numbing. The way he felt his voice, trying to break free, but unable to muster the courage to move. The way he felt his skin crawl, like bugs were making their way through the skin on his arms, but how he couldn’t move a single limb to even combat it.

He wanted to throw up, he wanted to cry, but no muscle in his body could muster even that courage.

A hand brushed over his hair. Cloud wished he could swat it away, but he couldn’t even blink. He was falling more and more into the haze.

“Don’t worry puppet, I’ll look after you,” the muffled voice said. It was clearer than usual. Cloud wondered if it was because the connection grew stronger with each dose.

Cloud knew that it was unlikely he’d be keeping his promise with Zack, and going back to Seventh Heaven tomorrow.

For now, the world around him just fell under that green haze, and Cloud was lost to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm liking the response so far to this fic. Glad you guys are as excited as me!
> 
> I am going to try and upload Thursday every week, so I don't get burnt out and can give everyone the proper ending this fic deserves. I have outlined this fic at ten chapters, but I'm thinking it may end up a bit longer based on how long the other chapters have gotten so far for this story. We'll see where I break them up. 
> 
> With that said, I'd love to hear predictions in regards to everything happening.  
> Comments fuel me :D
> 
> Have a great day friends!


	3. The Third Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jessie, Biggs and Wedge, Zack and Tifa begin to piece together some of the puzzle surrounding Cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Small warning for a panic attack at the end of the chapter

**Chapter 3**

It’d been about a month since Zack had last seen Cloud. He wondered sometimes if what took place between them at the coffee shop had been some sort of dream. Though, when he’d thrown out Cloud’s barely sipped mocha, he’d known first hand, that what had happened was real. Tifa’s hurt reaction enough to have it cemented in Zack’s brain.

It had only been about ten minutes after Cloud left that day when Tifa had arrived back at the shop with Marlene. To say Tifa was distraught by the situation would be an understatement.

 _“Why Zack? Why didn’t you make him stay just a short while longer?”_ Tifa had begged those words when she dropped to her knees. 

Zack wondered as well, why he hadn’t forced Cloud to say just those extra few minutes. If only he could see clearly behind what those bruises, Cloud’s stature, represented. Someone in trouble that he hadn’t helped.

What a broken man Zack was now after Shinra.

Zack had thought about hiding the fact that Cloud wore those bruises, that sad expression, but he’d already taken enough from Tifa. He couldn’t lie to her, even when that truth would hurt her beyond measure making Zack the guilty one.

Since that day she missed Cloud, Tifa’s mood had dropped around the coffee shop. The usual carefree smiles she gave now seemed fake, and the atmosphere felt more solemn than it ever had.

Especially when Barret’s underground magazine AVALANCHE was discovering rumours surrounding Cloud. He’d heard nothing concrete, but enough to know that things weren’t good.

“It’s been a month,” Tifa brought up, after the day’s lunch rush. She was brewing coffee as Zack sipped back on a no-foam latte he’d made himself during the downtime. It was Saturday, and Marlene was doodling in the back room. Barret was out for the day again, not expected to be back till tomorrow.

“Mm,” Zack responded with. His hands held his warm drink tight, denting the cup. He always felt guilty sick as he thought back to the small familiar boy Cloud.

He was sure of it now, that he’d seen him at Shinra somewhere before. The modelling agency, Zack figured out. He thinks that Cloud had been a small intern who he’d once asked out for drinks. Zack wondered why he’d never asked the boy out again. Though Zack had his own problems at the time, thinking back on the moment Zack could recall he’d invited Cloud out because he’d looked down like Zack had felt. Zack shouldn’t have been wrapped up so much in his own head and given Cloud his number at the time. But it had been so close after Angeal. Had he even seen Cloud again after that night out, even that felt a blur though. 

Zack stopped squeezing the cup again. The blurry Cloud he pictured from that night though looked nothing like the boy who’d stopped at Seventh Heaven. Shinra, had done something to him, Zack just wasn’t sure if it was consensual or not. Many people would sell their arms, legs and feet if it meant getting a pair of Mako eyes. Most in the SOLDIER talent department sold their souls to the company, and with it their morality.

“We were friends,” Tifa explained as Zack tossed out his half-finished drink. “Well, not really friends. But I’d like to think we are.” She’d told him this already, but Zack let her continue. She needed to get it off her chest. “He’s all I have left now, you know of home, since everyone’s gone.”

That was another jab that hit Zack harder than he would have liked. The town that was burned, because of him.

“Sorry,” Tifa said. “I just wonder if he’ll ever come back; like he told you.”

Zack thought it pointless to lie and say otherwise. He had hoped that first week when Cloud had promised to come back, that he’d show up again. But now that it’d been a month, Zack doubted that he was ever going to come back. He wondered even, what Cloud’s story was. Why had he come to Seventh Heaven, promising to come back, if he was never going to show up again?

Zack fixed his glasses, his reflection barely visible in the shiny silver of the coffee machine. He wondered if they’d get any more customers before closing, it was usually busier on Saturdays, with more Shinra employees off work.

The bell to the shop rang. Jessie, Wedge and Biggs all wandered inside with smiles on their faces.

“You guys seem happy?” Tifa mentioned, her solemnness gone as she smiled at the part-time crew. “Happy to come to work finally are we?”

Jessie was set to work the closing shift, though she didn’t always come into work. More often than not many of her shifts got delegated to Zack who worked full time. Even on Zack’s days off, he liked to hide in the coffee-shop. Seventh Heaven, just felt safe in the guise of Midgar. So Zack didn’t mind covering her shifts.

“Happy might be too strong of word,” Jessie said shrugging.

“But,” Wedge cut-in. “We may have some real concrete news on that guy you asked us to look into.”

Tifa flinched, her smile losing its composure. Zack felt his stomach twist with more eagerness than anything else. So they had news. Enough to share.

Biggs pulled up one of the bar stools; checking the coffee shop out to make sure no one was inside. There was in fact an older woman in the corner by the window sipping coffee while reading the newspaper. She’d been there the last hour. “Not now, but later we’ll fill you in on the details.”

Just after he said that a group of women entered the coffee shop.

Tifa seemed hesitant to let Biggs go, but she nodded. It was almost close to closing anyway. They’d find out soon.

The three headed for the backroom. In the back, there was a staircase that led down to the coffee shop's basement. Zack knew that where they’d moved a jukebox machine in the front of the shop was over what used to be a secret entrance to that basement. A pinball machine had been there when this place had been a bar, but that was a bit too conspicuous now. So Barret decided to hide it under the floorboards with the jukebox and a large carpet.

Helping serve the new customers their coffee and the elderly person leaving, Zack and Tifa closed up shop for the day. They even flipped the sign closed a few minutes earlier than Barret would have liked. But the two were anxious for this so-called news on Cloud.

As Tifa got Marlene set up with some dinner and a kids-program on her tablet, both Zack and Tifa headed downstairs to the secret room. It was more like some teenage hang-out spot if Zack were to describe it as anything. The pinball machine had been moved down here, and there were beanbag chairs and a mini-fridge filled with beer and soft drinks.

Jessie and Wedge were already cracking open some cold ones as they leaned back in two of the chairs. Biggs seemed to be pulling something up on his laptop, or working away at an article. He seemed the most mellow of the trio Zack noticed. He rarely worked at the coffee shop, but on many weekends he’d bring a group of kids from the local orphanage and treat them to hot chocolates. He knew each by name, and Zack was almost a little envious of the way he interacted with them. He having grown up in Midgar and seeing Shinra’s devastation as an industry, never, despite his good-looks, aspired to join them. He by joining AVALANCHE with Barret simply wanted to make a difference and show the world the talent agency’s corruption. He, unlike Zack, was an aspiring hero figure.

Tifa entered the basement hesitantly, curving a hand over her shoulder to hide her nervousness as she found a seat in one of the normal chairs to the side next to Biggs. Zack just leaned back against the wall near the entrance; he was more an observer than anything.

He wondered if he was even supposed to be listening to this conversation. He wasn’t exactly an AVALANCHE member like everyone here, if anything he was just someone biding his time till he figured out his next move. Even if that had been over a year at this point.

He’d hoped, probably Aerith as well, that something AVALANCHE did, would aspire him to help them. But right now, his nerves, the way Shinra had treated him. Zack was too nervous to even dream of joining their operations. Even sharing his story, like Jessie had insisted he try to do. But if he did, he’d be vulnerable to Shinra finding out he was alive. He did not want to end up back there again. One of the mako SOLIDER talents who had to live up to undesirable beauty standards.

Perhaps, if he was Angeal, he would have already confronted this issue and moved on by now. Though he wasn’t Angeal, him hiding here proved that.

Zack clicked his lip, as Biggs flipped his laptop to a page he had up.

“So,” Tifa began, “what’s this news you discovered?”

Wedge scratched the back of his bandana, giving off a large burp before saying, “Well, it isn’t so much as news, so much as it's a small bit of evidence to back up the rumours we’ve discovered.”

Zack frowned. He’d gotten a few hints from the three about their research into this situation as part of their AVALANCHE investigation. But he knew the three were trying to keep the information from Tifa till they got some concrete facts. Guess, they’d finally discovered something.

“You know how Sephiroth took a leave of absence from Shinra after. . . ” Biggs looked Zack and Tifa's way.

“What does Sephiroth have to do with Cloud?” Tifa broached, not giving Zack time to think of the name they just mentioned.

Biggs sighed. “We’re not entirely sure, but we found this.” He pulled up the screen he had on the laptop and passed it over to Tifa. Zack budged over so he could get a look at it too. It was a blurry picture of a short blonde figure in what appeared to be a penthouse apartment.

“What is this? Is this Cloud?” Tifa asked.

“We think so based on the picture you gave us,” Jessie supplied. “In fact, we hoped you’d confirm this is him.”

“But where is this?” Tifa conferred.

“The penthouse suites, one of Shinra’s luxury resident buildings,” Zack supplied.

He recognized that apartment. It had been offered to him once a blue moon ago. A first-class SOLIDER talent suite. A bit far from headquarters, but definitely one of their top-dollar apartments. The best of the best even. And that was the penthouse suite. Well, Cloud did have a lot of mako to his eye. 

Tifa seemed to come to a similar conclusion as Zack. 

“So what,” Tifa said, she tried to hold back a bit of bitterness. “Cloud is some unrevealed talent they’re planning on introducing soon?”

That was the theory Zack had told Tifa when he mentioned Cloud’s mako eyes. It didn’t make sense for him to have mako in his eyes otherwise.

They’d tried to look, for upcoming singers, authors, models and actors. But Cloud wasn’t on any list published anywhere. For all rhyme or reason, he was hidden. Which made the mako eyes so realistically unbelievable. Jessie had first proposed Cloud was just a junkie getting off on pure-uncondensed mako who’d survived a bit longer than the average. But Zack confirmed that with the amount in his system based on his eyes that that was impossible. He’d be dead if he was living as a junkie. Fact, even as a Shinra talent, the mako in his eyes was a bit much. More than a first-class talent. It was strange, and Zack knew there was something else going on here.

“We don’t think he’s a hidden talent,” Jessie said. She seemed a bit downcast as she said, “Or at least for the time being we think so.”

Zack stared at the apartment. The penthouse suite of the most luxurious building Shinra owned besides headquarters itself. If this wasn’t Rufus Shinra or his father’s apartment, that left—Zack gulped.

“Whose apartment is this . . ?” Zack finally asked. But for some reason, he could already sense the answer to his own question.

Biggs, Wedge and Jessie went silent. Tifa happened to be the one who connected the dots based on the beginning of their conversation. “Sephiroth. . .you mean this is his apartment?!?” she slammed her hands on the table. “But why. . .that doesn’t make any sense, Cloud, he’s a nobody. Sephiroth is well . . .”

“Sephiroth,” Jessie said. “We know, which is why we wanted to confirm for sure with you, that this is in fact Cloud in the picture.”

Tifa seemed to stare at the blurry image. It was taken from far away at an upward angle, but it was clear enough you could see who the figure was by the window. The figure wasn’t wearing a shirt, but through the context of the photo, you could tell he was wearing boxers or shorts. His hand was grasped on the window, and though Zack couldn’t really make out the face too well, he did see the reflection in the glass. A green glow, and a shadowy tall reflection. Maybe it was his own vision that let him see that, but he didn’t bother mentioning it to Tifa as she zoomed in to the photo on the screen.

“I. . .I. . .think it’s him,” Tifa finally admitted. She handed the screen back to Biggs. “Where did you get this picture?”

“Ohh, I took it,” Wedge said throwing his arm off. “Man it was such a long stakeout, and the sun, angle and light make it impossible to see. Sorry, it’s not my finest work, but you know, gotta work with what you got. Man, was my butt sore after sitting there all day.”

“TMI Wedge.” Jessie pounded her arm into Wedge, but it didn’t have much ‘umph’ to it, something clearly distressing her.

Coughing into his hand, Biggs pulled up the beginning of an article of findings he had. “Anyway,” he said. “We decided to stake out Sephiroth’s apartment after we heard some unsavoury rumours.”

“Unsavoury?” Tifa repeated.

Jessie butt in with, “We really, wanted confirmation before we told you Tif, because well. . .even with this we don’t know if the rumours are true. So we just thought. . .you know.”

“What are the rumours?” Zack asked. He knew now, that despite this being a Shinra case, he was interested—since it involved Sephiroth.

Jessie, Biggs and Wedge all went silent for a second. Surprisingly, Wedge was the first to speak up. “At first, we heard vague impressions, fan-speculation, gossip magazine trash. Not what AVALANCHE represents.”

“And this was?” Zack prompted.

Blushing Jessie said, “Ah well you know, the usual gossip. That Sephiroth had found himself. . . well a boyfriend. There wasn’t really anything concrete. You know how those rumours floated around about him being with Genesis, and that one time Angeal, and then all three of them, and you know other talents too, oh gosh remember the rumour about him with Rufus Shinra—”

“Jessie,” Tifa interrupted, her eyes looked serious. “What does this have to do with Cloud?" 

She awkwardly laughed, “Ah, right, right.”

“What Jessie is avoiding saying, is that, well it seems there is a rumour that Cloud, is in fact Sephiroth’s boyfriend, at the current moment. For the last year in fact.”

“That’s it?” Tifa said, a bit shocked.

Zack on the other hand was going over that implication in his head. No, it couldn’t be. It was that simple. Then how did it explain the bruises? Hickeys? No that was definitely a limp Cloud had, and a cry for help by coming to the shop. Zack frowned, picturing Sephiroth’s face, when he’d run from Nibelheim. That man was not the same, as when Zack knew him.

“It isn’t just that,” Biggs was the first one to say. “If it was only that, then we would’ve told you outright.”

“But I don’t get it,” Tifa started, “I mean, Cloud was the shyest boy in the village. And I know he left to work at Shinra and idolized Sephiroth, but the fact that they're dating. Isn’t it strange someone so famous would have an interest in a nobody? And what about the mako eyes he has now?”

"Not a nobody." No, Zack thought, thinking back to Cloud’s pretty face, he was hard to ignore. Yet Zack had in fact ignored him. Sephiroth though, well it seemed he hadn't. "If Cloud worked at Shinra, no matter what area, he would have had the chance to interact with Seph. Why Seph was interested may be a different story though?" There was something Zack was missing, it felt on the edge of his vision, just what was it? 

Tifa was upset as she realized the connotation of what Zack had told her. "So why hasn't he come back? If he's just dating him. Is it an ego thing then? If so why was he injured, why did he come here?" Tifa wrapped her arms around themselves. She took a calming breath, realizing she was rambling even though she hadn't heard everything. Zack wished he had Tifa's mental dexterity. 

Tifa let out another breath. "Sorry, continue, I, when it comes to Cloud, the fact that he's even alive puts my heart on edge. Does he even know what happened to our hometown? I'm just worried, is all." Giving a small smile, Tifa sighed and said, "But well if this is everything, maybe I don't have to be too worried. There could be an explanation." 

The trio of Jessie, Wedge and Biggs all gave each other concerned looks. They were keeping something back Zack realized. 

“We actually,” Biggs finally said, “don’t think that Cloud is with Sephiroth willingly.”

“What?” both Tifa and Zack said at once.

Biggs, scrolling down on his laptop showed another article. One about a rumour of experimentation within the Beauty and Science Department. Tifa was engulfed in reading it, but for Zack, all motor functions stopped as images of Shinra's labs and Hojo flashed on the screen. 

Grabbing his chest, pictures flashed through Zack's mind; Angeal at the forefront of some, Sephiroth at the leg of others. The fire in that town, the underground lab, the trip, what Shinra had personally requested. 

Collapsing on his knees, Zack felt heads turn toward him. But he couldn’t see, things were growing hazy, his eyes, they burned. He pulled off his glasses and his finger pried at his face to try and take off his contacts. "No, please," he muttered, maybe just in his head or out loud. Someone grabbed him, trying to pull back his hands. Zack though, he was stronger thanks to the Shinra beauty and science treatments. The mako in his eyes. It all burned. 

He pushed the hands away from him. His breathing, it was unsteady, voices underwater trying to reach him, yelling his name. But Zack, he was already engulfed.

He pictured him, Sephiroth’s face, right in front of him. Hojo saying, “this is what’s best." Zack felt something that was trying to get through the water that engulfed him, or maybe, was that mako? It was hard to tell, he couldn't move now, the world green-no clear again. He had to get away.

Zack tried to get out, he ran, quick and fast. He'd gotten away, but at what cost who did he leave behind? 

He was back in the coffee shop, a worried Marlene startled by him. Zack couldn't hear her, he wanted to go for the door but he just collapsed near the front door. His mind knew, that if he ran, he'd be at risk of falling in their hands. Shinra, they'd take him, they'd use them how they wanted. 

Zack starting shaking, his body, shivers running down it as the mako returned, this time with flames. Suddenly, Zack was back Nibelheim with those interns, Sephiroth. The flames were everywhere. He flashed back to the scene before, as he’d watched as the interns were taken. No, they were dying in the flames, the first to be killed. Someone had grabbed his shoulder before that. Like someone was calming him now, someone, they said they'd go after Sephiroth. 

Who? Who was there with him?

The lab, underground in that Shinra manner. Zack remembered it vaguely, finding Sephiroth, how distraught he’d been after hearing of Angeal, of Genesis on the run. Of what Shinra was doing, had always done to him. What they wanted to do to Zack, Seph had cared, Zack thought. He remembered how Hojo spoke of contracts and easy surgery. How Sephiroth had mentally broken down. How Hojo, had tried to fix Sephiroth before, and how Zack was supposed to be that new fix this time. But Zack, he—he didn’t want to be Shinra's lapdog talent. No, he’d refused to be and had ran.

Zack tried to wade through the water again, his breathing, he knew it was unsteady, things were so black and blurry, the flames and mako finally gone. Hands were grabbing him, leading him somewhere.

He heard a, “What do we do Tifa?” and a “Why isn’t he responding?” but it was covered, voices filtered by water, unrecognizable. The only clear thing he heard was, “someone should call Aerith.”

Aerith, who’d been by his side, after he’d run.

Zack thought back to finding her in that church. “I left him?” he’d said.

Who had he left? Zack didn’t even remember saying that, it was all so vague and filtered in his mind.

He feels himself lost to unconsciousness, his mind picturing himself on the run from Shinra. Hiding out, afraid and scared, missing Angeal, and the real Sephiroth. His friend, not whatever had been down there, what he'd abandoned. That had burned in Tifa’s and Cloud’s town.

Cloud’s town, it was weird to think of it as that. What had that intern said, _“It’ll be nice to be home for a bit.”_

He’d had blue, not filtered green eyes.

Oh, that’s right, Zack thought. He’d seen Cloud before, it wasn’t just that time for drinks. He’d been there. In Nibelheim. 

He’d been there, Zack realized, the haze fading. 

He was crying, somehow his mind back in the physical world. He felt hands stroking the back of his head. They were saying “shh,” with hands so warm and comforting.

“Shh, it’s alright Zack, you’re safe.”

Zack blinked his eyes, his head resting in the lap of one of his dearest and true friends. She was so sweet in the way she looked at him, caring, like a mother, as she stroked his hair.

“It’s alright Zack,” she repeated.

Zack didn’t think so though, his tears continuing.

“No, it’s. . .it’s not. . . I left him Aerith.”

There was a ‘mmm’ sound from her as she continued to stroke his hair. “Left who?”

He sniffed, feeling more tears at his cheeks. “Cloud, I. . . left him— he was there.”

Zack had left Cloud to what was supposed to be his fate. How could he have possibly forgotten that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was reading/editing this to post tomorrow, but decided I'd post it today as thanks to the comments and such so far :D 
> 
> Well, what do you guys think of the chapter!?!?!?!?
> 
> Just so you know, comments are my fuel XD I'd also love to hear predictions in regards to what you think this story's version of the Nibelheim events are. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	4. The Fourth Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, just poor Cloud. Maybe he'll come up with a plan though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnings* for sexual assault, like right off the bat but very brief. It's not that graphic and is more read between the lines but here is the warning nonetheless.  
> Then later in the middle of the chapter, there are some darker suicidal thoughts.  
> Please stay safe while reading friends.  
> If you have concerns either comment or message me on Tumblr, my user is webskylar.

**Chapter 4**

The endless haze augmented Cloud’s vision. Though most of the green had finally dissipated.

_Can you feel me Cloud?_

Cloud felt a thrust, his body motionless as Sephiroth did what he wished. Tears leaked down Cloud’s cheeks. After days in the haze, he finally reached out for his vocal cords and muttered, “Stop.” But Sephiroth was already finishing when Cloud found the strength to use words, pulling back.

“You can speak out loud again. How amusing.” Sephiroth swung his legs over the bed, basking for a moment in his climax. After a moment, he walked to their bedroom’s high-window still naked. He grabbed a robe off a chair by the desk, staring down at the streets below.

Cloud, finally finding the strength to move, pushed himself up, the in-between his legs sticky. He fell back against the pillow. He felt numb still, but presently his stomach was just beginning to hurt. It was a good sign in an ironic way. Because it meant he was beginning to feel parts of himself again. His mind returning, hopefully to full capacity.

Sephiroth walked back to Cloud while adjusting his robe. He bent down and moved some hair out of Cloud’s eyes. He stared into them. “Brighter than mine almost,” he said.

Cloud wished he could swat the hand away, but even glaring was taking a bit of effort.

Hands reached underneath him, and bridal style Sephiroth carried Cloud toward their bathroom. To Cloud’s surprise, the bath was already filled, bubbles and everything. Gently, Cloud was placed down in it. Cloud, realized he was shaking once he was in the lukewarm water. Another good sign he was regaining his motor functions.

Sponge on skin, Sephiroth squeezed some soap from the pink loofa and wiped Cloud down. It was routine, Cloud had experienced this a hundred different ways. Aftercare, as Sephiroth liked to call it. Maybe it was, in a way. Even if Cloud couldn’t remember anything—in more ways than one. The funny thing was if he Cloud didn’t have the haze, he still usually tried to block things out from his mind whenever Sephiroth did what he wished to his body.

“How long?” Cloud finally asked, Sephiroth dabbing around his neck.

“Mmm, I wonder,” he said, squeezing some of the soap out of the loofa. It was lilac scented with a hint of lavender. Calming despite the situation. The bubbles too, they felt nice on Cloud’s skin despite his body now beginning to grow sore. How many times, Cloud wondered, had Sephiroth used, _violated him_ , while he’d been out. It wasn’t anything new, but it still crushed his innards with anxiety.

“How long?” Cloud repeated; his voice softer to not upset the silver-haired man.

Sephiroth cocked his head and gave a slight smirk. He dropped the sponge in the bath and walked to the counter where the double sinks were. He grabbed a toothbrush, and turning on the tap he let the water flow over it before squirting some toothpaste.

“Since the first injections? Probably about a month, the second round was done by Hojo.”

Cloud clasped his hands in the water. At least he could move them.

“Frankly, it was probably for the best you don’t remember. We ended up going to Shinra’s main office.”

A sick part of Cloud’s brain wished he remembered. But then, what was he saying? Ignorance was bliss. Perhaps his mind would really break if he knew all the awful things that were done when he was stuck in his mako haze.

Kneeling, Sephiroth handed over the toothbrush. Cloud, moving his arm slowly, tried to grab it. His arm failed halfway. Sephiroth smiled like it was cute he couldn’t move his body still.

“Here,” he said, opening Cloud’s mouth and brushing his teeth. “I’ve done it most days since the injection, I don’t mind.”

Cloud let himself be manhandled, hating the fact the toothpaste was helping get that weird metallic mako-tinge out of his mouth. He honestly still felt sick now that the numbness was wearing off. It didn’t help that Seph had revealed they’d gone to Shinra. His body had been invaded in more ways than one.

Sephiroth gestured Cloud’s chin to the side so he could get at his back teeth. Cloud hated it when Sephiroth was this gentle with him. It gave him that almost false picture of what their lives could be like if he was a normal boyfriend who cared.

Cloud spat the toothpaste into the bathwater as Sephiroth took the toothbrush out. The bubbles clearing Cloud noticed how his arms looked both thinner but slightly more muscular under the water. They seemed oddly feminine. What a contradiction.

It worried Cloud more though seeing the pinpricks leftover from the needles. He wondered why those scars hadn’t healed yet. Then again, his mako treatments weren’t exactly the average injury. Frankly, Cloud was glad to not see any bruises along his arms. He did notice a couple on his torso that were either bruises or hickeys. Based on the size Cloud knew it was the latter. Near his hips, as he worked his hand to move there, Cloud noticed there were imprints of where Sephiroth had grabbed him, hand-marked bruises. They looked fresh, either today or yesterday. He was lucky, that those would fade quickly. The memory was easier to forget when the bruising vanished. If only the mako would help treat the soreness littering under his skin.

“Do you have work?” Cloud asked as Sephiroth finished brushing his own teeth. He spat in the sink, smiling at Cloud’s question.

Bending down at the edge of the bath Sephiroth grabbed Cloud’s chin. He tried to pull away, but Sephiroth was quick, leaning into him, and kissing him on the lips. Cloud did try to deny him, but he fell into the kiss, finding himself reciprocating it. The human connection in him craved for this. It was so sick, he thought. How he didn’t try to deny the kiss as it happened.

Sephiroth pulled back, smiling at the kiss as he stretched out his hands and patted Cloud’s head. He threw him under the water. It was only a few seconds before he was able to come back up. Cloud gasped for breath, but Seph was gone. Water now dripping from the tips of Cloud’s hair. It seemed Sephiroth was already back in the bedroom, opening drawers for his clothes of the day.

Cloud tried to find the strength to get out of the bath, but he was barely able to get both arms up onto the edge to push himself up before Sephiroth was back and dressed in what appeared to be something he’d be wearing to a press-interview somewhere. A suit though cut atypically and stylized with stripes that reflected an odd green colour.

Sephiroth stood to the side of the bathroom as he watched Cloud struggle. It wasn’t till Cloud finally gave up, leaning half out of the tub, that Sephiroth finally came over with a large yellow towel. Wrapping Cloud up in it, he brought him back over to the bed and placed him on the sheets gently.

“I didn’t expect you to be conscious today, or I would have made sure I had no appointments.” Sephiroth leaned down and kissed Cloud’s forehead smoothing the hair away. “I’d cancel, but I do have to strike a delicate balance with the company sometimes.” He looked solemn for a second. Cloud noticed Seph’s hand was petting his hair delicately. It was almost intrusively comforting. “I want to protect you Cloud,” he said.

Maybe it was a good thing that Cloud’s motor functions hadn’t returned yet, because he kept his face neutral as Sephiroth pulled back.

“I’ll be back later; hopefully you’ll be able to digest something by then.” He stopped at the door, seeming to take in Cloud’s towel-filled state. “It’s probably best if you just rest today. Press the call button for the Turks outside if you need anything.” He squeezed the handle. “Despite liking the silence, I do like it, when you can respond to me Cloud.”

 _In more ways than one,_ Cloud heard in his ear. It made his face pale, noticing now, how easy it felt for Seph’s voice to move in his head.

Cloud laid back, listening to Sephiroth get his things from their living room and leave for the day. As soon as he heard the door closed, Cloud was trying to get out of bed. It was a slow process.

After a good fifteen minutes of trying, Cloud finally found the strength to roll over and look out the window instead of the backdrop of an open door. Being one of the highest buildings in the city, and the top apartment, unfortunately, Cloud’s new view from this angle on the bed was just straight sky. How boring.

A hawk flew by and Cloud wondered if maybe the blank state was better. His brain was unable to think back on so many of his unfortunate circumstances in that state. He was thirsty, for water or ginger ale maybe, but he didn’t want to call the Turks. Plus, Cloud had found it odd that Seph had said Turks plural. Sephiroth usually wasn’t a fan of the security detail for the talent agency. But if something had gone down, maybe he’d requested more to watch over Cloud?

Great, Cloud thought. Seph had been surprisingly clingy and protective this morning. Though he usually was, after his mako haze episodes. Sephiroth usually felt closer to him, in more ways than one, after he returned from his haze. Maybe because there was no resistance, or maybe because Cloud was one step closer to what Hojo wanted him to be, what Seph thought he wanted him to be.

As the feeling returned in his torso Cloud felt the aches around his body in painful contractions. Whether that was from Sephiroth having his way with him or Hojo’s examination’s Cloud wasn’t sure. Either way, now he again almost wanted the numbness.

He had to make up his mind with what he wanted. Maybe he was just crazy. That wasn’t an irrational prospect after being here so long. Being with the unstable Sephiroth seemed to reflect in Cloud’s mind in different ways. His thoughts seemed to drift into the dangerous territory of; does Sephiroth really care about me?

_“You should be thanking me. If you weren’t with me you’d be in Hojo’s lab.”_

A common threat that Sephiroth constantly brought up, and what Cloud realized as the mark of him not really caring about him. Because if he truly cared about Cloud, he’d stop the beauty experiments entirely. But no, Sephiroth wanted, whatever it was Hojo was _really_ doing to him to continue. Cloud knew the vague idea around it, what the connection with Sephiroth meant— what Hojo was trying to do. Seph in a way was right, if he weren’t around and hadn’t protected Cloud, he would have been an intern lost to what Shinra would do to achieve true beauty.

Feeling bile in his throat, Cloud found the strength to move over again. Careful, and after many, many tries, Cloud was able to grab the side of the bed and sit up. Pushing his feet to the floor, he winced.

A month, Sephiroth had said. Usually, the mako haze was only a week. Just what had Hojo done to him? Even now, there was a slight green hinge to his vision, usually, in his state of indifference haze, he couldn’t see anything. But now, he could see that pale illumination of green at the corners of his vision. They were like sunspots, only they didn’t disappear.

Moving to the side Cloud found the bedroom wall. Using it, he was able to maneuver himself into the bathroom again. His aches were still present, but it was getting easier to move. The towel fell off him, the veins on his arms popping out near the injection marks. It made Cloud sick looking at them, so he just decided to make his way to the bathroom.

Finally, at the sink, Cloud gripped the granite counter. He was scared, of what he’d see looking up. But Sephiroth’s comment meant that Cloud had to know. In a sudden motion, Cloud let himself look in the mirror.

It was worse than he thought.

Though his eyes weren’t slit, like Sephiroth’s yet, they were completely green. No blue anymore, all green. Not the natural green either, it was the swirl kind of green, that seemed to loop around his iris like yin-yang eels. He did, spot a slight amount of blue reveal itself for a second in the sea of green, but it was quickly covered again as if the colour in his eyes were at war with themselves. If this was after the month of haze, what was coming next?

Cloud grabbed his head, letting out a soft cry, as he collapsed on his knees.

He could feel Sephiroth at the edge of his head somewhere; if he cried loud enough, he might spark the connection between them. It had never been what Hojo intended when experimenting with Cloud for the true beauty he sought like in Sephiroth. But it was a happy side-effect for Sephiroth. It was because of that connection, that Sephiroth was so attached to Cloud. If not, he probably wouldn’t give a second glimpse to him. But if a part of Seph was in Cloud, that meant, his narcissism could reach new heights. Cloud feared that if the experiments continued he truly would become a second Sephiroth though. In both body and spirit, nothing of his mind left.

Cloud wondered, if that was what Sephiroth truly wanted? At times he wasn’t sure; it was so hard to tell with him.

Laughing, Cloud let himself collapse at the edge of the sink. He had to, he realized, get away from here. If he didn’t, the consequence would be losing himself again to the haze, or going back to Shinra. Cloud didn’t want that, in fact, if it came time, Cloud would rather die.

He’d thought about it, the dark thoughts, oh they lingered there, he hated to admit it. But Sephiroth, the instinct or stringed lined connection between them, would let Sephiroth know if he tried anything that would harm himself. In fact, he was pretty sure he’d never make it in time if he was able to string something together. The Turks, were on alert watching him in case he tried anything funny. Cameras set up, at both Sephiroth and Shinra’s orders.

He was a caged animal in a luxurious cage.

“Cloud?” a soft voice said somewhere in the apartment.

On instinct, Cloud froze. If he were in bed, he would have pretended to be asleep, but upon reflection, he realized he recognized the voice. He relaxed, staying crouched on the floor.

Cissnei wandered into the bathroom. “Cloud?” upon seeing him, her expression lightened into both happiness and worry. She crouched at his side, pulling back some of her hair. “Are you alright? Sephiroth told me you were conscious.”

Cloud nodded, though a bit hesitant, and with a delay.

“Here, let me help you back into bed.”

Frowning, Cloud clicked his lips together, trying to find the courage to say he didn’t want to go back to the bed. Cissnei though seemed to realize without Cloud having to say something, his facial expression enough. “Or the living room?”

He nodded, more easily the second time, he found.

Cisseni ran back into the bedroom and grabbing one of Sephiroth’s shirts helped ease Cloud into it so he wasn’t naked. Cloud maybe at one point would have gotten embarrassed being in the nude, but Cissnei had seen him without clothes more times than he could count on his hands. He wondered why Sephiroth didn’t care when the Turks saw him without clothes. Maybe it had to do with the fact the Turks knew Cloud was both Shinra and essentially Sephiroth’s property. If they did something they wouldn’t just be fired.

Cissnei helped lift Cloud up, and leaning heavily on her, she helped ease him into the living room. “I’m glad you’re awake,” Cissnei said, a smile on her face. It seemed so genuine, Cloud thought.

Leaning on her shoulder, Cissnei helped Cloud onto the couch, easing him down. “Would you like some water?”

Cloud hesitant, gave a soft, “please,” as Cissnei headed for the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the fridge. Coming back she placed it in his hands. He wasn’t quite able to quite grab it, so she helped him take small sips. It kind of burned in his stomach, but it felt nice down his throat.

When he was done, Cissnei sat across on the love seat, Cloud able to curl his legs up. He knew how he looked, but at least Cissnei wouldn’t say anything.

“Seph. . .he told me it’s been a month.”

Cissnei didn’t reply, but she did acknowledge it with a curt nod.

“Did. . .something happen, while I was out?” Cloud asked.

Cissnei again seemed hesitant, but as the nicer of the Turks who watched him, Cloud hoped she'd be transparent and tell him the truth at least. “Don’t worry about it, everything’s fine," she said. 

So that meant there was a situation. Had Sephiroth gone crazy again? That was never good for the public image.

“Reno and Rude. . .” Cloud asked, he knew Seph hadn’t specified, but that usually was the trio that watched him. Tseng usually was watching someone else, but occasionally escorting him during high-profile things. “Are they here?”

Cissnei usually didn’t lie to him, and now, that seemed the case. “Yes,” she answered. “It’s, to protect you.”

“From what?” and were they really protecting him?

Cissnei bit into her lip. “I. . .Seph won’t like it if you know Cloud.”

That didn’t matter, he didn’t care if he got in trouble. He hated being trapped without any new information. “Please Cissnei.”

Sighing, Cissnei gave another warm but fake smile. Pulling out her phone, she scrolled through to some magazine website. AVALANCHE, it was titled at the top. Cloud was vaguely aware of them from his time as an intern. He thinks that they were some sort of magazine that got away with reporting on Shinra’s secrets. Unlike the official magazines and newspapers which ran stories filtered by Shinra executives, AVALANCHE was on its own. And they were beginning to gain some steam publishing stories about the darker side of Shinra. Not everyone listened, and they tried to take the articles down, but thanks to being underground legends it was hard once an article began circulating to erase it completely.

Almost all of their articles Cloud knew to be true. So unlike gossip magazines, this group published actual stories, with real information. They didn’t usually list their sources, keeping people anonymous, but usually, they had photo proof.

When Cissnei scrolled down Cloud did not expect to see an article about him. It was a blurry photo of him in the window of the apartment. He didn’t remember being there, probably sometime in his mako haze, he thought. But who knew, it was hard to remember every exact moment after staying in this apartment so long. Next to it, there was a photocopy of his Shinra ID. But the name on it was blurred out. He also realized how different he looked on the ID compared to his new mako-state. So it really had, made him prettier in some ways. He could barely remember that past-version of himself carrying a tray of coffees in the modelling office. When had the ID even been taken? His first day? He was smiling in the photo, like some over-eager kid.

Scrolling down Cloud looked over the story. It talked about how this man—he—was Sephiroth’s ‘forced boyfriend’ and how they didn’t want to reveal the name, but they had sources that proved he was being kept against his will as the first-class’s boyfriend. Cloud’s face both paled and brightened at the thought of someone finding out about him.

“It was released yesterday, actually.”

Only yesterday, so he’d woken just in time. Good on his brain.

“Sephiroth is trying to do damage control, of course, no one ever believes AVALANCHE’s articles, but nevertheless Sephiroth will acknowledge the rumours. Them not having using your name is enough. But it also means Sephiroth and Shinra have decided to up security in case someone tries to prove things.”

The photo was taken of this apartment. If that meant they had to move back to Shinra’s headquarters, he almost wished the article didn't exist. Cloud was going to be sick at the thought. He needed to get out of here before then.

Of course, there was a hesitancy in Cissnei telling this story. And Cloud knew that Cissnei was not mentioning the fact that he might try and escape again. Probably his escape attempt a month ago hadn’t helped anything. But he still had to try. At least with Cissnei, he’d learned the truth. The upped security just meant he’d never get a chance to leave? Who knew when he’d be next injected too?

He handed back the phone, just after reading over the entire thing again. It was crazy, to think that someone had gotten his situation out to the public. Who would have thought that strangers would be coming to his aid? But on what level? Just for the information, or would they actually try and save him. It could be just a ploy to cast a negative light on Shinra's most famous star. 

“Do you think. . .someone might help me?” Cloud asked, he didn’t realize it but he was crying. Gosh, he was an idiot.

Cissnei grabbed her handkerchief and dabbed at Cloud’s cheeks. “Cloud, I, honestly, this story will blow over in a few days. I don’t think. . .I think it’s just a fan who’s jealous of your relationship.”

Cloud barked a laugh, “Right, cause this is called a relationship.” Cloud leaned back into the couch cushion. There was no way, this was just an overzealous fan. AVALANCHE, if what he remembered was right, they wanted to reveal Shinra’s secrets.

“I should get back,” Cissnei said, pulling back from the couch. “Call if you need anything.”

Her footsteps echoed as she walked to the door. Heels on the slabs of their hardwood floor. “Cissnei,” Cloud called before she got to the door next to the elevator. “If I wanted to leave, would you help me?”

Cissnei stopped, her heels silent. Cloud looked up at her from the couch, the mako in his eyes still engulfing part of his vision, making her look slightly green around the face. “I-I. . .”

“Zack Fair,” Cloud said. He hated how he resorting to this, but after seeing his eyes, realizing everything that was happening to him, he had to use this opportunity to his advantage. “If you help me, I’ll tell you where he is,” Cloud said his voice still soft.

That name alone had stopped her, easing her back a few steps. She seemed shocked that Cloud had even brought him up.

“Zack’s been missing for almost two years Cloud. Whatever you think you saw while under the mako—”

“In the slums,” Cloud said, taking on that darker personality he hated within himself. But he needed this leverage. He should have stayed that day, but even then the Turks would have caught him. They may not have realized he’d gone to Seventh Heaven—he very much hoped—but they knew he’d been in the slums. Cloud wasn’t sure what he’d accomplish by going back there. But seeing Zack and revealing himself— what had happened to him, and seeing Tifa again. Maybe that would be worth it, even if it meant he’d be at the end of his road.

There was no help for him, no, not after what was being done to him. With the connection as it was now, he probably wouldn’t be able to escape Sephiroth long. After the work they’d put into him, he wouldn’t be able to escape Shinra. But he could at least try. He should try. If he didn’t now, he might be too far gone—too much like Sephiroth, to even have his personality survive next time.

“You saw Zack?”

“And good luck searching the entire slums to find him.” Cloud laughed after, so easy, to give away one simple name. What a jerk Cloud was, selling out a friend that didn’t even remember him. Who’d helped him when he’d needed that shove.

Cissnei came back and leaned down on one knee next to Cloud. He thought she’d be angry, but she looked more sombre. “Why? Cloud you shouldn’t have even told me he was in the slums.”

Biting back another laugh, Cloud covered his eyes. His body was so sore. He just wanted out. For him Seventh Heaven was yesterday, but for his body, he could feel the aches and pains, the abuse he’d suffered while in a non-coherent state. That was real. Even if Sephiroth had a sick form of love there was no denying that he got violent. Maybe if he didn’t escape, at least this escape attempt would be enough to put Sephiroth so on edge he’d finally injure Cloud to the point there would be no final return for him.

“So, do we have a deal?” Cloud asked.

Cissnei bit her lip. Cloud closed his eyes. He was scared to open them to see how her head would move to give her silent answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOO what do you guys think?!?!?!  
> (I'm so sorry I'm so mean to Cloud). 
> 
> Love to hear thoughts and predictions guys. Comments are my fuel!  
> Unfortunately, it might get worse before it gets better for our characters XD


	5. The Fifth Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack contemplates things as he forgets a coffee order and maybe breaks a mug.

**Chapter 5**

Serving an iced coffee to the next guy in line, Zack inwardly groaned as the next customer approached. Monday morning, right before Shinra employees were leaving to work. The busiest day of days. At least by Wednesday some people slept in past coffee hour and just headed straight for the section train. Monday though people were still recovering from the weekend, they were also prepared for the week, with more customers than any other day. Just great.

“I have the caramel macchiato,” Jessie shouted from the side, adding the drink to the pick-up bar. She was working today, despite not really having shown up for her shifts in the last few weeks. Now that AVALANCHE had published one of their most recent stories though, and it was blowing up, well maybe she wanted a bit of a break working the coffee pot.

Another grunt in a second-hand suit approached the bar. There were at least five or six of them Zack noticed. He hated how they all ordered fancy drinks. Shouldn’t they just get a plain coffee with maybe some sugar and cream on their way to work? It didn’t help that Seventh Heaven was right near the train station. At least it wasn’t on the way for most people. Or right next to it. That would have been a nightmare.

“I’ll take half-whole milk, one quarter 1%, one-quarter non-fat, extra hot, split quad shots no foam latte, with whip and two packets of sugar with a touch of vanilla syrup.” Zack blinked, looking down at the older white-toast looking man. He was tapping his watch after a few beats of Zack processing the order in his head. Zack, even though he’d heard it, and was used to hearing it, well he’d zoned out.

“Uh, could you. . .say that again.”

“You do realize I’m a Shinra employee. I've worked at headquarters, I’ve seen Rufus Shinra walk through the lobby. If you can’t get my order on the first try, I’ll be taking my business elsewhere.”

Please do, Zack thought. Instead, he went with the customer-pleasing smile and said, “Ah I do apologize sir. But I mean, please go ahead elsewhere if we’re not quick enough for you.” Well, that had been meaner than Zack meant to phrase it. But what did this guy expect from a slum coffee-shop? He probably worked as something like a delivery-man at Shinra's headquarters, his suit just for show. No way would he be down here otherwise. 

“Why you—”

“Why don’t I help you sir.” Someone tapped Zack on the shoulder. Zack looked back and saw Tifa, smiling as she gestured to the back. “I’ll take over, you go have a break,” she whispered in his ear.

Zack wanted to protest, but he had been working non-stop since the start of the morning rush. Plus not dealing with this guy's order did seem appealing. “Go for the break Zack,” Jessie said, preparing the guy's complicated drink order already. How she’d managed to get all that when Zack didn’t even remember the first sentence was beyond him.

Sighing, Zack nodded and threw off his apron. He headed into the back room and took a breath. He felt exhausted as he shut the door behind him. These last few days had been especially rough.

Though Tifa and Jessie weren’t completely walking around eggs shells with him, there was a small change to their demeanour. He hadn’t had an episode like that, in quite a bit, as he thought back to their group meeting the other day. His panic-attack, and Tifa needing to call Aerith, wasn't exactly an ease on the mood. What a coward, Zack thought, throwing a hand through his hair.

“Hey talent-boy,” Zack heard from upstairs on the second level. It was Barret. He was usually so all over the place Zack barely ever got to have a straight conversation with him. Seemed today he wanted to talk though. “Well come on, what ya waiting for?” he yelled.

Going upstairs, Zack saw Barret working away sticking newspaper clippings to the large pinboard in his living room. The second level of Seventh Heaven was Barret’s home, with a set of three bedrooms. For the moment, Marlene was sharing with her dad while Tifa and Zack stayed in the other two rooms. Of course, Marlene’s room was actually kind of all over the place, her toys littered in practically every space of the home. Tifa had already been living in her room before Zack arrived. She told him that she’d move out eventually, she and Aerith wanted a place together. But for now, she was here, things a bit overwhelming with Shinra breathing down Aerith's neck in the shadows. And Zack, well he didn’t want to find a new place away from here. So he appreciated the offer when he was given the space. His rent came out of his paychecks but it hardly mattered to Zack. Just being undercover here was enough. Though it was true that he barely left the shop; unless it was going to visit Aerith at the church. For that reason, his friends sometimes became concerned with his wellbeing, especially after his occasional panic attacks. But the minute Zack left the shop, he’d be reminded of everything he’d run away from. The slums not even able to escape Shinra’s product placement and billboards. For Zack, Seventh Heaven was a safe haven.

Barret posted a newer picture underneath an article and array of clipped-out newspaper magazine sections. Zack didn’t get close enough so he could get a clear outlook on what it said. He was scared it might have to do with something he didn’t want to revisit.

“Yeah?” Zack asked, remembering Barret’s had been the one to call him up.

“Thought it was you.” Barret collapsed into the chair next to the board. He was staring at the pictures, strings attaching some stories to others. “Shouldn’t you be working?” he asked, still turned away. 

Scratching his head, Zack went with, “I’m taking a break.”

“Ah uh,” Barret said. It didn’t even seem like he was paying attention to him. Frankly, Zack found it kind of awkward talking with Barret most of the time, his presence, kind of intense, unless with Marlene. Though Zack had discovered a lot of Barret was a huggable giant type, that didn’t mean he wasn’t intimidating under most circumstances.

Not hearing anything else, Zack said, "Well, I'm just going to . . ." he didn't finish and headed for his room.

Barret stopped him, saying, “Well, you might as well help since you’re here.”

He stopped walking. “With what?” Zack asked, afraid of the answer.

He turned back. Barret sitting with his arms crossed. He smirked. “With the story! Of course.”

Zack furrowed his brow. “I said I wouldn’t be helping AVALANCHE with their vendetta on Shinra just yet.” He wasn’t ready, especially after just a glimpse of last time.

“Ain’t it about time you grow a pair.” A burst of anger bubbled under Zack’s skin, before Barret said, “Besides, this ain’t about that.” He pointed at a picture on the board, slapping his hand over it. “This here is what I’m talking about.”

Having avoided looking earlier, Zack walked closer up to the pinboard. The main story that AVALANCHE had published yesterday was printed out in the centre of all the clippings Barret was working on. The story on Cloud. Zack couldn’t help flinching when he got an up-close glimpse at Cloud’s old Shinra ID badge. As soon as Zack had told the group Cloud’s old department, they’d been able to hack in and find the badge. Sadly, besides Cloud's ID, they couldn't find anything else in the basis of Shinra’s database. Under the surface, there would likely be more. But that would be hidden underneath many many firewalls Zack presumed. Or Cloud had been erased from the system. That seemed likely since Biggs wasn't able to find any of his auditions records. It was surprising his ID badge existed at all actually. 

Next to the printed story, Barret had clipped out another article about the interview Sephiroth had done yesterday regarding the allegations and rumours on Cloud. He denied everything and even admitted to having had a fling with Genesis. Since yesterday, that had overtaken AVALANCHE’s story, since it was all the media outlets had begun talking about since. It was to take the focus away from Cloud and this story. Damage control Zack knew. And since they hadn’t released Cloud’s name, it was easier for AVALANCHE’s story to disappear. But that didn’t mean it had been buried just yet.

“Do you know how many views, this story got our website,” Barret said, pulling his hand down. Zack didn’t answer, pulling back from the board. So Barret replied with, “40 million, and that’s not even all just Midgar folks.” 

That was, actually quite a bit, Zack thought. More than half the population of Midgar. “So many?” Zack asked.

“We usually get a lot of traffic, but keywords like ‘Sephiroth’s boyfriend’ seem to have helped our site gain some new visitors.” Barret nodded, an easy-going smirk on his face. “And it wasn’t even trash we published. It was the damn truth.” Barret kept his smile. “This be exactly what I needed to lash my attack on Shinra Zack. The story we needed, to get the start of our revenge.”

 _Our,_ Zack’s stomach rolled. “Are you saying you’re using Cloud’s situation?”

“I’m saying,” Barret said, “That getting this Cloud, might be the key to some people finally losing faith in that damn propaganda media industry.” Barret cracked his knuckle. “Since you won’t go public, we’ll get this boy to.” Barret gave Zack a side-eye glance, adding, “Or maybe he’ll be the courage you need, to finally share your side of the story to bring down Shinra.”

“I said I’d share my story,” Zack defended. “But I don’t want my name attached to it.”

“Than what’s the damn point!” Barret yelled, his foot-stomping as he got out of his chair. Part of the house shook, but Zack stayed firm. “You were memorable, people remembered when you model, your picture is in past magazines. You’re a somebody! If you tell your story, just think about who you can save from the corrupt industry. Fact, this story is proof, look how quickly it’s been buried by not releasing Cloud’s name. We need a name attached. A public recognizable one.”

It won’t matter, Zack thought, he wasn’t able to save anyone, how would this be any different.

"I might as well finish the story and share Cloud's name. Might finally get us some actual traction." 

A loose threat, Zack knew. Still, “You won’t release Cloud's name yet,” Zack confirmed. His voice sounded harsher than he'd meant. “Tifa doesn’t want that, we won’t put Cloud in danger just yet with the public, with Shinra. Which he may be, if we give away who he is.”

Barret crossed his arms. “And I get that, but don’t think I’ll stay quiet it on this landmine for long talent-boy. If you won’t share your story, who do you think will have to instead.”

Zack's insides hurt. He thought back, the town, burning. Sephiroth, at the centre, his hand on his head, eyes with a new light. It all felt so bright and bitter on his tongue. Shinra, what they’d done to him, and what they’d done to Angeal. How could he forgive their organization? But also, how could he ever hide from them, if he revealed to the world the truth. Shinra, would shut him up. Potentially, everyone, he loved, as well. They knew where his parents lived in Gongoga. If Zack stepped out of line, how would he help them? Everyone he knew and loved, from Shinra’s wrath.

Could he ever help Cloud?

“I’m sorry,” Zack said, storming off.

Barret called after with, “Zack, get back here damn it!” But Zack found himself back in his room, collapsing against the door as he slammed it shut.

A part of Zack really admired Barret for not walking on eggshells around him like the girls. Another part of him though, hated the fact that Barret tried to push his buttons every time they chatted. It just hurt, thinking back to that place he was trying to forget. He didn’t want to unravel those locks he’d fastened in his brain.

Zack grabbed his stomach. He’d barely eaten anything the last few days. He should go see Aerith in the church, he thought. But Zack knew that meant going outside today. He wasn’t sure if he could do that if he had the strength to walk to Sector Five, and see all those billboards, the commercials, everything to do with Shinra. His friends and colleagues all up there like the pieces of property they were owned as.

A picture of Cloud, flicked across the billboard Zack was picturing. He pounded his fist into the ground once he thought of it.

He’d remembered it, that small opening of his mind let him remember that Cloud had been with him on that trip to Nibelheim. He’d worn a face-mask like he had had a cold the entire time, but near the end, Zack remembered him being there. In the labs of the Science and Beauty Department.

_“We’re going to make you just as pretty as Sephiroth. You’ll become, comparable to Sephiroth.”_

Zack plugged a hand over his mouth. Though he hadn’t eaten yet he felt the coffee he’d had had that morning rise in his throat. He swallowed it, letting some calming breaths take over as he remembered what Aerith told him. To breathe, look around the space, take in objects, get away from that dark place.

Zack felt like such an idiot.

Taking off his glasses, Zack got up and wandered over to the desk. The room was small. A single bed, a desk, a chair, and a window that looked out over the slums. It was sunny, bustling, people on their way to work leaving with coffee from Seventh Heaven on their way out. Zack pulled off his contacts and set them down in the container on the desk. He sat at it, and leaning his head down on it, he closed his eyes, light-catching him from the window.

Aerith had stayed with him till he’d fallen asleep that day of his panic attack. When he’d woken up, she was still there. She’d brought him back. Together they’d had hot chocolate in the closed shop with Tifa. She explained how the AVALANCHE crew had already had an article ready to publish about Cloud’s situation. They’d asked Tifa’s permission, and she’d agreed.

Zack wondered why they never asked him, but he remembered that the group didn’t know he had a connection to Cloud. In fact, Zack wasn’t sure now, if he really did have one. He’d have to as what Aerith thought later.

Zack refused to picture Nibelheim anymore. Any longer and his mind really would crack, and maybe he wouldn’t want to come out from his next panic attack. He was lucky he had someone like Aerith to calm him down. He wasn’t sure why, but her presence, she’d always calmed her down. Just like after Angeal. Just like Angeal, used to calm him. 

Another triggering thought; seemed his mind couldn’t get away from them lately. It was easier, when he was downstairs making coffee, not thinking or with his own thoughts alone. If he stayed inside Seventh Heaven he didn’t even have to face the presence of Shinra outside. The fact was though, he saw it in the shop too. The employees, the kids and adults watching the Shinra programs on their phones and tablets. Even the newspaper and magazines that Tifa threw out, that people would read while drinking coffee.

The fact was, that everything that aired on TV was produced by Shinra, every well-known product was sponsored by Shinra; they were the monopoly on the entertainment industry. Anything that tried to rise up against the conglomerate would disappear both quickly and quietly. AVALANCHE, had to stay underground and anonymous, in order to stay away from Shinra's wrath. Their magazine was maybe the only free-press from Shinra Talent in all of Midgar. Thankfully that helped them become the legend they were. Zack worried though, that this story on Sephiroth, the fact that Sephiroth had done a personal interview at the request of probably president Shinra to hide the story, meant that AVALANCHE might get found out and stomped on. If they found their headquarters at Seventh Heaven, Zack would have no safe haven left. 

This story on Cloud, had it been worth it?

Zack opened his eyes, a breeze blowing in through the window. He moved some hair back from his head. He felt selfish, for thinking that. He should have known that if Cloud was left there, with Sephiroth and Shinra’s Beauty and Science Department, he’d end up worse than Angeal. 

_That Mako, he’s already worse._

Stretching his muscles, Zack got out of the chair and put his contacts and glasses back on. Blinking his eyes and stretching, Zack wonders if he passed out briefly, the streets strangely quiet below. Zack wandered back downstairs. Barret was thankfully gone from the living room on his way through. Tifa was the only one left behind the counter, serving a woman coffee as she tried to rock a crying baby.

The morning rush was over, most of the early morning customers already at work high up in those Shinra skyscrapers.

“Hey, mind if you take over now?” Tifa asked as she finished up making the current order. The coffee shop was still a little busy, and thanks to the glimpse of sun, a few people were on the tables and chairs outside enjoying their orders, with just a few mothers with young children inside enjoying their drinks and pastries. Jessie was outside cleaning up some tables as more people started moving outside to enjoy the sunshine.

“Sure,” Zack said, putting his apron back on. 

Tifa gave a thankful smile and headed for the backroom. Thankfully the mom in line was the last, as Zack finished up the drink for her. As she headed outside, Zack, realizing despite his anxiety from earlier, was actually a little hungry. So he took one of the muffins from the display case and started eating it. He made himself a coffee too, the downtime was easier to enjoy when he was eating and high on caffeine.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zack noticed someone walking up to the counter in a suit. He thought it was odd, most office employees who wore suits already having caught their trains or not living in the slums. But he didn’t think much of it, finishing his blueberry muffin in an extra bite and grabbing his mugged coffee to move. “Welcom—”

His voice cut off, the mug falling to the floor and cracking, hot coffee spilling on his shoes and possibly burning his exposed ankles. Zack went wide-eyed, his heart pounding so hard he could hear it beat in his chest.

“Can I get a refill?” She waited a moment, before putting her paper cup on the counter and adding, “Zack.”

Cat had caught his tongue; he couldn’t find any words to speak. What, was Cissnei doing here? Of all places. Had Shinra found him? Of course, why else would she be here?

Cissnei, she’d been his personal security detail on multiple occasions. They’d been close, friends even, Zack often wondered if she even had feelings for him.

But she was still a Turk, she worked for _them._

“Is there somewhere quiet. . .we can chat?” she asked, looking around at the reasonably full shop.

Somewhere in himself, Zack found himself laughing. His hand pushed onto his forehead as he realized this was it, he really had been discovered. Guess that was that. He might as well, if he could, not implicate Tifa and everyone here. She might not know this was AVALANCHE, so at the very least, he could protect them.

Not bothering to clean the broken cup or coffee, Zack pointed to the backdoor where they threw out their bags of trash. Cissnei followed him out, Zack walking like an awake zombie as he tried to numb his thoughts. He would have thought that this of all times would be when he’d be a fumbling mess and at the brink of a panic attack. Maybe though, a part of him was relieved that he didn’t have to run anymore. That he could choose his second option.

Zack pictured Aerith and shook his head to take away those thoughts. Cissnei had said talk, at the very least he’d hear her out, before he started thinking so darkly.

Taking a seat on the back step of the small alley behind the business, Zack took a breath of the trash-smelling exterior. This was the true look of the slums, right up centre. He’d miss it in a way.

“I almost didn’t recognize you, with the glasses. . .and dark eyes.”

Zack pulled off his glasses and wondered if he should take off the contacts too. He didn’t, instead, he cleaned off a part of the glass lense that wasn’t actually dirty with the hem of his apron. He put them back on after. “How you find me?” he asked, calming himself enough that he could be aware for this deep conversation. If it had been anyone else, he would have run, no matter how stupid that was. Cissnei though, Zack thought she was nice, despite the company she worked for. She might, give him a chance. 

“It was. . .Cloud, actually.”

This startled Zack, as he looked up at her, a bit shocked. Cissnei herself, carrying a guilty expression. So Cloud did know who he was. And of his connection with Cissnei. Was Zack hiding in his mind anything else about Cloud? He couldn't remember, no, he refused to think back and fully remember if there was more. 

“I see,” was all Zack answered with, his head turning down at his feet. They were beginning to grow sticky, thanks to the spilt coffee. “Are you. . .here to turn me in?” he finally asked, after too many beats of silence.

Cissnei, maybe out of character, sat down next to Zack. She moved her legs in so close that they were touching his. “No,” she finally said.

Zack’s stomach finally uncurled. Still, her being here wasn’t good news. If she knew, then the other Turks could find out. Cissnei coming, presented a very dangerous scenario. He could be tracked back here.

“So why. . .” Zack asked, bitter. “Are you here!?!” He’d pulled back from her legs and lashed out with his words. But the expression Cissnei carried made Zack almost forget that she was a Turk. At her centre, she was a nice induvial.

They’d laughed and gone for drinks together, heck Zack had contemplated sleeping with her at one time, when he was so high on his mighty horse as the Shinra star. But he’d realized that wouldn’t be fair to Cissnei feelings, she cared for him, and Zack didn’t think that he’d ever care for her in the same way. He, in a way, didn’t want to hurt her, even now, he felt guilty, for yelling.

To her credit, Cissnei played it off, always the professional she was. “I. . .honestly am not entirely sure.” Cissnei scratched her hand, humming a soft ‘umm’ a bit longer than was comfortable. “I think,” she finally broached. “I just wanted to confirm you were alive, is all.” She gave a soft laugh, tilting her head. “I knew of course you escaped, even helped get some tails off you, but I. . .never knew where you ended up. I almost went to ask Aerith, but I was scared, I’d jeopardize your safety, or give her false hope, if you weren’t alive.”

How selfish, Zack thought. “And what are you doing now?” he asked crudely. He shouldn’t be so harsh, but her answer was egotistical. Just as Zack was. Maybe they would’ve been a good match after all.

Cissnei bit her lip, giving a soft sigh, and saying, “I told you, that Cloud let me know you were here.” Reaching into her pocket, Cissnei grabbed her cellphone. She pulled up the most recent AVALANCHE article. “I presume you’ve seen this?”

He’d been avoiding reading the whole thing, but he knew enough of the story behind it. Zack really hoped that Cissnei didn’t know this was AVALANCHE’s headquarters. That information, even at the cost of their friendship, she might feel obligated to share with the Shinra’s executives. The thread they so desperately wanted to cut.

Pulling back, so he was even further on the step from her, Zack said, “Yeah, so, what’s the big deal?”

Cissnei seemed startled at the response. “Don’t you. . .know him?” she asked.

Zack wasn’t sure he even knew how to explain what sort of relationship Cloud and him had. “It’s. . .a little complicated.”

“He knew you were here though.”

“It just was kind of a coincidence, running into him.” Zack coughed into his hand. He didn’t like where this was going, or this subject matter. It was too close, to what his mind was trying to lock away. “This coffee shop, one of his childhood friends is a manager,” Zack explained, “Aerith’s girlfriend, Tifa.”

“I see,” was all Cissnei said. She stayed quiet for a few moments contemplating something. “I guess then. . .she’d be the one who it’d be better to ask, to help him?”

This caught Zack’s attention. Help Cloud, what did she mean? Unless—“The article then. I guess AVALANCHE was right on the money.”

Cissnei didn’t reply to the question. Zack leaned back. Of course they were, they had the photo evidence. Still, part of the reason he’d refused to believe it was real was that Cloud hadn’t come back yet. It had been a month, and he’d never returned to Seventh Heaven. Despite crying for help, he’d chosen to stay with Sephiroth. And forced or not, Zack was scared to find out if Cloud had true feelings for the silver-haired star. He remembered the brief moments from their conversations, back before everything, in the Model Department. Zack remembered that Cloud had idolized the guy. Who wouldn't. Everyone loved Sephiroth. No bad rumour would purge that faith in him. Even one as serious as keeping a boyfriend hostage.

Of course, there was a pit of worry that was held in Zack’s chest. “Is he. . .alright?” he asked finally, scared to find out the truth.

A low hum echoed, as Cissnei pushed herself up off the step, a larger distance now between them. Cissnei gave a soft smile. “We made an agreement actually,” she said ignoring Zack’s question. She gave a soft chuckle. “Honestly, he knew me too well, and I’ve barely had more than the few basic conversations with him.” Her smile faded, something darker taking over. “It’s kind of heartbreaking, actually.”

Cissnei wasn’t one to cry, but Zack wondered if those eyes now, were hiding dry tears. 

“A deal, huh.” Zack blew out a breath. He had no idea how to approach this type of scenario. Honestly, he was just exhausted. “Do you plan on following through on this deal?” Zack asked. Even if Cissnei was nice, she was still a Turk.

To her credit, Cissnei did smile brighter again, that sad face lost in the presence of this new fake smile. “I do," she said. It sounded, truthful. "Which is why. . .I came here, Zack.” She sat down again, scooting in closer to him so their knees once again touched. “Will you help me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear thoughts on how things will progress.   
> Predictions and all!!!!!
> 
> Or just comment your favourite coffee/tea/drink order. Who knows, might make it in the fic XD
> 
> Comments fuel my motivation!!!! 
> 
> See ya next week!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> You know I never used to read coffee shop AU's, but here I am sort of writing one- just with a heavy side of angst.  
> I had plans to write this as a short story but thought I'd adapt it to fit a fic so I could share it with an audience. 
> 
> After having been a fly on the wall in the FF 7 fandom, I thought it was high time I contributed my own fic to the community. 
> 
> So enjoy friends!


End file.
